


Friday at the flat

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ciri is the adopted lovechild, Family on his behalf, Found Family, Geraskier are a established couple tm, Jaskier is sad, M/M, Yen is that angry sister, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Jaskier is sad after some musical bad news.But he has his husband Geralt, angry sister Yen and daughter Ciri to cheer him up.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Friday at the flat

Jaskier didn't know why he was crying. He should have known that he was heading for yet another disappointment, but some part of him felt that there had been hope, for once. Maybe it had been Geralt's gruff voice saying that "they would be idiots to let you go".

  
But yes, the label had dropped him, the venues weren't taking his calls and he had to watch big billboards of Valdo fucking Marx. Who was the big hot star, while he barely got employed in bars. While people in bars threw food at him. He was tired, and he was frustrated and he was incredibly sad because he felt he would never be able to... Be good.  
  
Music was what he was, what he took pride in and he was constantly reminded of just how bad he was. Mediocre, some people said. Abort yourself! A more creative man in a bar asked him. Jaskier tried not to let it affect him too much, knowing that the life of an artist was full of that kind of things, rejection, failure...  
  
He wiped his face before he came home, not wanting to spread his melancholy onto the ones he'd come to call family, the ones who had accepted him so readily, the ones that...  
  
He'd met Geralt while on a gig. He had been watching the performance and had been one of the few people who hadn't booed or walked out, so. Geralt was... something else. Couldn't live with him but not without him either.  
  
Geralt was difficult to get to know, he had worked and lived alone for a very long time, and had just so many and many walls and defenses. He had pushed Jaskier away many times, but the singer had stayed, because he'd felt that they had something special. And then Geralt had said.... Really hurtful shit, and then he left.  
  
And then came back, apologized as best as he could (shit, Jaskier, fuck... I never meant that, ok? I'm a shit show of a person. But I can make it up to you. I'll let ride Roach. Whatever it takes, Jas. I'm sorry I hurt you.) Which was big, all of it, because Geralt didn't seek out people, people sought him out, and he didn't often verbally apologies, he just grunted and patted you in the back. Policeman gone rogue, Geralt was now a private investigator and took jobs all over the world. Or used to.  
  
Before Jaskier. And before Ciri, a girl that had been in the orphanage where he grew up, who had felt "it was her destiny to be with him". After them... Geralt had gone soft, and he was never softer than with his singing boyfriend.   
  
Definitely not with Yen, and ex of his that now lived with them for some reason. It had been... odd, at first, perhaps. But she had made clear that she was no longer interested in Geralt like that, and that she was too awesome to be tied down anyways. She was bold, and brash, and took no prisoners, and thus was apparently a great role model for Ciri. After some tension in the beginning, Jaskier and her had become quite close - like that college roommate that you could spend the entire night talking to.   
  
They were all great in their different ways, Geralt was his love, he was quiet and harsh sometimes, but he had a soft interior and was great at hugs. (I'm private. In public he never did. In public he was a tough guy with no emotions) Yen knew when and how to put people in their place and always got food and drink seemingly out of thin air. And Ciri was a lovely girl, a bit traumatized, but strong! And Jaskier was not going to ruin their Friday with his tears and his woes.   
  
Yes, the chances of him being able to make a living with his music were becoming fewer and fewer, and yes he felt like crap, felt he was letting them down by being so useless, but....   
  
He opened the door.   
  
"Jaskier" it only took Geralt's potent voice with a hint of concern for Jaskier to unravel.   
  
He'd been strong many times, he'd weathered all the abuse from critics, he'd been thrown out of pubs, yelled at, beaten up, coughed up blood. But today...   
  
Today he didn't want to be strong. Today he wanted to simply bury himself in Geralt's chest and forget he even existed. He didn't see a way out of this, not really, because who was going to take him now? This had been his last chance at an album, and he'd really wanted an album.   
  
Geralt was running a hand up and down his boyfriend's back, trying to be comforting, but burning up inside. Why couldn't those idiots just leave off? He hmmmd deeply, wanting to burn that place to the ground. But not now, not him. He had to be there with him, soothe his broken heart. Geralt took Jaskier's face and made him look up, putting a couple strong fingers under the singer's chin.   
  
"Hey." solemn. Slow. Clear. "They don't deserve you."   
  
And now Jaskier was crying again, and he was again buried in Geralt's chest.   
  
"Jas... No..."   
  
Jaskier was one of Ciri's best friends. She could tell him anything and he was supportive. He knew how to listen, and how to distract her from her turbulent past. Whoever had made him cry was going to get a piece of her - deserved no mercy.   
  
And you didn't get much more merciless than Yennefer. So she looked at her...   
  
And Yen looked ready to kill (no one exactly knew what she did for a living. No one dared to ask)   
  
"Come with me, child. Let's get you to your first take down."  
  
Maybe there was a whispered "look after him" from her direction to Geralt's. But she wouldn't admit it either. Yen had feelings, but none of them were soft.   
  
After they left, Geralt convinced Jaskier to watch some bad soap operas, eat some pop corn. That made him feel a bit better. Then there was some alcohol, and perhaps a bit of drunken slow dancing. A nice long hot shower together. By the time Jaskier fell asleep in his lover's arms, the sadness from when he arrived was long forgotten.   
  
He woke up a couple of hours later, only to find Ciri on the side that was not occupied by Geralt, and Yennefer behind her, both very asleep. And like that... He would find a way, to keep doing music and in the meantime he had this wonderful people to share his life with, to dry his tears.   
  
The next morning Jaskier found out that the very same man that had "let him go" had been arrested, and the label lost nearly all its shareholders and income sources, a lot of artists leaving. Also, Valdo Marx's voice broke three times at an award show and he didn't know how, but Jaskier was sure it had been Ciri and Yen even if they were thousands of miles away.   
  
Despite the shittyness of the previous day, Jaskier was happy humming a soft song while serving himself some orange juice.   
  
Yen was still asleep, Geralt was especially handsy and Ciri was really excited about going to ice skate later.   
  
This was his family.   
  
They had his back.   
  
Jaskier knew that somehow, in some way, things were going to be OK. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
